


atau mungkin selama ini itaru tahu

by harenate



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, flashfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harenate/pseuds/harenate
Summary: chikage tahu bahwa itaru tidak tahu seberapa berharga dirinya untuk chikage.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	atau mungkin selama ini itaru tahu

Chikage merengkuh Itaru dalam peluk, lalu mendaratkan kecup. Bermula di dahi turun ke pucuk hidung. Itaru dalam rengkuhannya mengerjap, sekejap menyembunyikan binar merah muda.

"Chikage-san, tumben romantis."

Rengkuh Chikage mengendur. Chikage menjauhkan wajah untuk menatap binar merah muda, lantas menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Itaru. Menghembuskan napas tertahan.

"Chikage-san?"

Chikage merasakan badan Itaru menegang, tampak resah. Karena sikapnya kah? Chikage tahu Itaru sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti seberapa berarti dirinya untuk Chikage. Seberapa dalam rasa yang dipendamnya. Seberapa berterima kasih Chikage pada Itaru.

Karena Itaru, Chikage bertahan. Karena Itaru, Chikage tinggal.

"Chikage-san, aku di sini, ok?"

Rengkuhan Chikage berbalas. Erat.

.

Atau mungkin, Itaru tahu?

.

.

.

.

.

Bertahun kemudian, ketika akhirnya Chikage bisa mengutarakan isi hati.

Itaru memekik dari ruang tengah yang mereka tinggali bersama. "Chikage-san kira aku ga tahu? Aku dari dulu selalu tahu." Seiring dengan kilap binar merah mudanya ekspresinya melembut. "Tapi, terima kasih sudah bilang, Chikage-san."


End file.
